wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Acronym guide
This article is an acronym guide. Not all the entries are technically , some are abbreviations. Not all acronyms are agreed upon by the player community. Acromyms See World of Warcraft terminology and Category:Acronyms for more detail on these. Chat * : As far as I know * AFK: Away from keyboard * ATM: At the moment * BRT: Be right there * BTW: By the way * BC: Burning Crusade * Cata: Cataclysm * DIAF: Die in a fire * FFS: For f---s sake * FTL: For the loss (means "is bad") * FTW: For the win (means "is good") * GTFO: Get the f--- out * IDC: I don't care * IDK: I don't know * IIRC: If I recall correctly * IMHO: In my humble opinion * IMO: In my opinion * Inc: Incoming * LF: Looking for ("LF tank," etc.) * LF1M/LF2M/etc.: Looking for one more, two more, etc. |width="50%"| * LFG: Looking for group * LFM: Looking for more (for a group) * MT: Mistell (means "I sent this message to the wrong channel or person") * MoP: Mists of Pandaria * Ofc: Of course * OMW: On my way * PST: Please send tell * STFU: Shut the f--- up * TBH: To be honest * WC: Wrong channel * WotLK: Wrath of the Lich King * WTB: want to buy * WTF: What the f--- * WTH: What the hell * WTS: Want to sell * WTT: Want to trade * OT: Off Tank |} Forums * BC: Burning Crusade * CM: Community manager * GG: Good game (often sarcastic) * GJ: Good job (often sarcastic) * Imba: Imbalanced; usually means "overpowered" * IBTL: In before the lock * L2P: Learn to play * OP: Original post/original poster * OT: Off-topic * QFE: Quoted for excellence * QFT: Quoted for truth * QQ: Doesn't "stand for" anything per se; rather, it is an emoticon: it looks like two crying eyes. It basically means "you are complaining", although it can also be used as a verb ("stop QQing") * TL; DR: Too long; didn't read * Vanilla: Pre-Burning Crusade expansion |} Battlegrounds * AB: Arathi Basin ** BS: Blacksmith ** Farm: Farm ** LM: Lumber Mill ** GM: Goldmine ** Mine: Goldmine ** ST: Stables * AV: Alterac Valley ** IB: Iceblood ** TP: Tower Point ** FW: Frostwolf (Can be used as part of a longer acronym (FWGY)) ** SP: Stormpike (Can be used as part of a longer acronym (SPGY)) ** RH: Frostwolf Relief Hut * BG: Battleground * EotS: Eye of the Storm ** BET: Blood Elf Tower ** DR: Draenei Ruins ** FRR: Fel Reaver Ruins ** MT: Mage Tower * GY: Grave Yard, or the respawn point when you release * SotA: Strand of the Ancients * Twink: A character that has unusually high quality gear & enchants * WSG: Warsong Gulch ** EFC: Enemy Flag Carrier ** EFR: Enemy Flag Room; the room in which the flag resides inside the enemy's base ** FC: Flag Carrier ** FR: Flag Room; the room in which your flag resides, also the main focal point of defense ** Tun: abbreviation for "tunnel", the underground section leading from the FR ** Ramp: the area leading from the FR or EFR that leads outside, once outside they may go GY side or just ramp |} Miscellaneous * 1h: One-handed * 2h: Two-handed * 5SR: Five-second rule (the rule that mana regeneration from spirit only occurs if you haven't spent mana on a spell in the last five seconds) * Add: An "additional" mob that has been aggroed, usually unintentionally * Agg/Aggro: Probably short for "aggression" or some related word, it refers to who a mob is attacking — that player is said to "have aggro" or have "pulled aggro" * AoE: Area of effect * AP: Attack power * ALC: Alchemy * Alt: An "alternate" character — not your main character * Aoe: area of effect * ARC: Archaeology * BE: Blood Elf * Belf: Blood Elf * BIS: best in slot * BoA: Bind on Account (misreading of BtA or Bind to Account) * BoE: Bind on Equip * BoP: Bind on Pick-up * BoU: Bind on Use * BS: Blacksmith/Blacksmithing * BtA: Bind to Account * Buff: A beneficial spell, or a change to the game that makes a given class/spec stronger * CC: Crowd control * Cow: Tauren * DKP: Dragon Kill points, a cover term for a number of systems guilds use to distribute loot * DND: Do not disturb * DPM: Damage per mana; rarely used * DPS: Damage per second * DR: Damage reduction (due to armor); rarely used * DR: Diminishing returns |width="33%"| * DS1/DS2/DS3: Class-specific sets of gear that drop from 5-man dungeons. DS1 and DS2 were known as T0 and T0.5, respectively, but that analogy breaks down when it comes to DS3.; rarely used * DW: Dual wield * DoT: Damage over time * Drae: Draenei; rarely used * ENC: Enchanting * Eng/Engi/Engy: Engineering * FA: First Aid * FP: Flight point/flight path * FR: Fire resistance * GCD: global cool down * GL: Guild Leader * GM: Game master (or guild master) * GTAoE: Ground-targeted AoE; rarely used * HC: Heroic mode * HE: Herbalism * HPM: Healing per mana * HPS: Healing per second * HS/Hearth: Hearthstone * HoT: Heal over time * Scribe: Inscription * IRL: In real life * JC: Jewelcrafting * LFG: looking for group * LFR: looking for raid * LOM: Low on mana * LOS: line of sight * LW: Leatherworking * MA: Main assist * MAP: Melee attack power; rarely used * Mats: Short for "materials"; refers to the ingredients in a crafted item * MC: Mind control * MDPS: melee dps * MH: Main heal * MI: Mining * ML: Master loot/master looter * Mob: Short for "mobile"; rarely used * MP5: Mana per five seconds * MT: Main tank |width="33%"| * NE: Night Elf * Nelf: Night Elf * Nerf: A change to the game that makes a given class/spec weaker * NPC: Non-player character * NR: Nature resistance * NW: Netherweave * OH: Off-hand * OOM: Out of mana * OP: Overpowered * OT: off tank * Pat: Patrol * PBAoE: Point-blank AoE POG: Player of the Game * Pot: Potion * Proc: Programed Random Occurrence * PTR: public test realm * PUG: Pick-up group * PvE: Player vs. Environment * PvP: Player vs. Player * RAP: Ranged attack power * RDF: Random Dungeon Finder * RDPS: Ranged DPS * Res/Rez: Resurrect/Resurrection * RH: raid heals * RL: Raid Leader or Real life * RNG: Random Number Generator. Sometimes referred as something "random." * RP: Role-playing * SK: Skinning * SR: Shadow resistance * Spec: Specialization (in a profession or talents) * T1/T2/etc.: Class-specific (Tier) sets of gear that drop from raids. * TA: Tailoring * TPS: threat per second * UD: Undead * UI: User interface * WTB: want to buy * Xmog: Transmogrify * Xmute: Transmute * XP: Experience * Xpack: Expansion |} Zones |width="50%"| |- | |width="50%" valign="top" | |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" | |} Class Specific Druid * FF: Faerie Fire * FFF: Faerie Fire (Feral) * GoW/GotW/Gift: Gift of the Wild * HT: Healing Touch * Inn/Innerv: Innervate * HotW: Heart of the Wild * LotP: Leader of the Pack * MoW/MotW/Mark: Mark of the Wild | * NS: Nature's Swiftness * OoC: Omen of Clarity * Paw: Mark/Gift of the Wild * Resto: Restoration talent tree * Roots: Entangling Roots * TF: Tiger's Fury * ToL: Tree of Life |} Hunter * AS: Arcane Shot * AotH: Aspect of the Hawk * AotP: Aspect of the Pack * AotV: Aspect of the Viper * AotW: Aspect of the Wild * BM: Beast Mastery talent tree * BW: Bestial Wrath | * FD: Feign Death * GftT: Go for the Throat * HM: Hunter's Mark * IAotH: Improved Aspect of the Hawk * MM: Marksmanship talent tree * SS: Steady Shot * TSA: Trueshot Aura |} Mage * AB: Arcane Brilliance/Arcane Blast * AE: Arcane Explosion * AI: Arcane Intellect * AP: Arcane Power * CS: Counterspell * CoC: Cone of Cold * Evo: Evocation * FB: Firebolt/Fire Blast/Frostbolt | * FM: Focus Magic * PoM: Presence of Mind * Poly/Sheep: Polymorph * Port: Portal * Pyro: Pyroblast * Tele: Teleport * Table: Ritual of Refreshment (or mage table) * TP: Teleport |} Paladin * BoK/Kings: Blessing of Kings * BoL/Light: Blessing of Light * BoM/Might: Blessing of Might * BoP: Blessing of Protection * BoS/Salv: Blessing of Salvation * BoW/Wis: Blessing of Wisdom * DI: Divine Intervention * DS: Divine Shield * FoL: Flash of Light * HL: Holy Light * HoJ: Hammer of Justice * HoW: Hammer of Wrath | * LoH: Lay on Hands * Pally: Paladin * Prot: Protection talent tree * Ret: Retribution talent tree * SoB: Seal of Blood * SoC: Seal of Command * SoL: Seal of Light * SoR: Seal of Righteousness * SotC: Seal of the Crusader * SoV: Seal of Vengeance * SoW: Seal of Wisdom |} Priest * CoH: Circle of Healing * Disc: Discipline talent tree * DS: Divine Spirit * FH/Fheal: Flash Heal * Fort: Power Word: Fortitude/Prayer of Fortitude * FW: Fear Ward * GH/Gheal: Greater Heal * GS: Guardian Spirit * HF: Holy Fire * IDS: Improved Divine Spirit * IF: Inner Fire * LW: Lightwell * MB: Mind Blast * MC: Mind Control * Medi: Meditation | * MF: Mind Flay * PI: Power Infusion * PoH: Prayer of Healing * PoM: Prayer of Mending * PS/Fear: Psychic Scream * PW:F: Power Word: Fortitude * PW:S/Shield: Power Word: Shield * SF: Shadowform * SoL: Surge of Light * SoR: Spirit of Redemption * SR: Silent Resolve * SW:D: Shadow Word: Death * SW:P: Shadow Word: Pain * VE: Vampiric Embrace * VT: Vampiric Touch |} Rogue * BF: Blade Flurry * BS: Backstab * Camo: Camouflage * CB: Cold Blood * CloS: Cloak of Shadows * CS: Cheap Shot * Evis: Eviscerate * FoK: Fan of Knives * Hemo: Hemorrhage * ISS: Improved Sinister Strike | * KS: Kidney Shot * KSp: Killing Spree * MoD: Master of Deception * Premed: Premeditation * Prep: Preparation * SF: Seal Fate * SnD: Slice and Dice * SS/ShS: Shadowstep * SS: Sinister Strike * TotT/Tricks/Trix: Tricks of the Trade |} Shaman * AR: Astral Recall * Ele: Elemental talent tree * Enh: Enhancement talent tree * ES: Earth Shock * FS: Frost Shock * GoA: Grace of Air totem * GW: Ghost Wolf * HW: Healing Wave | * LHW: Lesser Healing Wave * NS: Nature's Swiftness * Resto: Restoration talent tree * Shammy: Shaman * SoE: Strength of Earth totem * SS: Stormstrike * ToW: Totem of Wrath * WF: Windfury (weapon or totem) |} Warlock * Aff/Afflic: Affliction talent tree * Ban: Banish * CoA: Curse of Agony * CoD: Curse of Doom * CoE: Curse of the Elements * CoEx/CoX: Curse of Exhaustion * Conflag: Conflagrate * CoR: Curse of Recklessness * Corr: Corruption * CoS: Curse of Shadows * CoT: Curse of Tongues * CoW: Curse of Weakness * DC: Death Coil * Demo: Demonology talent tree * Dest/Destro: Destruction talent tree * DL: Drain Life * DP: Dark Pact * DS: Drain Soul * HF: Hellfire | * HoT: Howl of Terror * HS: Healthstone * Imm/Immo: Immolate * Incin: Incinerate * Lock: Warlock * LT/Tap: Life Tap * MD: Master Demonologist * MS: Master Summoner * NF: Nightfall * Sac: Demonic Sacrifice (or Voidwalker Sacrifice) * SB: Shadow Bolt * SL: Siphon Life * SL: Soul Link * SM: Shadow Mastery * SoC: Seed of Corruption * SS: Soulstone * Succy: Succubus * UA: Unstable Affliction * VW: Voidwalker |} Warrior * BS: Battle Shout/Battle Stance * BT: Bloodthirst * Def/DS: Defensive Stance * Demo: Demoralizing Shout * Deva: Devastate * DW: Death Wish * Exec: Execute * HS: Heroic Strike * LS: Last Stand * MS: Mortal Strike | * OP: Overpower * SB: Shield Bash/Shield Block * SS: Sweeping Strikes/Shield Slam * SW: Shield Wall * TC: Thunder Clap * TM: Tactical Mastery * Warr: Warrior * WW: Whirlwind * ZS/Zerker: Berserker Stance |} References External links Category:Acronyms Category:Guides